


Who Would Have Thought

by thereisnowyou



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Parent Ian Gallagher, Parent Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnowyou/pseuds/thereisnowyou
Summary: Who would have though Ian and Mickey would be dads? And who would have thought that in the matter of 24 hours their perfect family was about to be shaken up in the best way they could ever imagine. When someone from their past returns Ian and Mickey have to deal with the past more than they ever have before.
Relationships: Carl Gallagher/Original Female Character(s), Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	1. Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! So this is chapter 1, there are a few twists coming and I have a plan for chapter 2 and 3 but I didn't want to make this chapter too long so this is some fluff and background before we get too far into the plot in the next 2 chapters.

The alarm started going off and Ian rolled over to hit the snooze button. 6AM. He figured it wouldn’t be long before 2 sets of feet came barreling into his room. He rolled back over and slung his arm around Mickey’s torso kissing the back of his husband’s head.

Mickey leaned back into his embrace and smiled softly to himself. 

“Morning,” Ian muttered with his lips still on Mickey’s head.

Mickey turned around so he was facing Ian, he kissed his forehead.  
“Morning”

Just then they both heard 2 sets of feet come barreling down the hallway and they both smiled letting out small laughs. There door burst open and suddenly there were two little girls on their bed both hysterically giggling and wide awake even though it was only 6AM.

“Daddy!! Papa!!,” they both shouted as they tackled their dads. The two men were smiling from ear to ear and they moved so that the girls could snuggle in between them. Ian looked over at Mickey, who was the farthest thing from a morning person but the minute their girls were in the room lit up and became just about the best dad to ever come from the south side.

Mickey looked over at Ian, hell who would have ever thought that he’d be spending his Saturday mornings awake at 6AM in bed with his husband and 2 daughters because he sure as hell never thought that would happen. When ever he watched Ian with the girls he instantly melted and found himself falling more in love with Ian every day.

“Daddy,” Ellie said, with an inquisitive tone.

“Yes sweetheart?” Ian answered

“What are we doing today? Can we go to Patsy’s for breakfast?”

Ian laughed, “We’re going to Uncle Lip’s today, but maybe we can go to Patsy’s for breakfast before, but only if you girls are really good at getting ready this morning.”

The girls screamed okay and jumped off of the bed to go to their room. “Are you coming Papa? We have to get ready so we can have pancakes!” Ellie was jumping in the doorway and Mickey couldn’t help but laugh.

“Go to your room and help Olivia pick out what you two want to wear and I’ll be in in a few minutes alright?”

“Okay!” She yelled and took her little sisters hand leading her down the hall to their room. 

The two men looked at each other and laughed, Mickey pressing a kiss to Ian’s lips. 

“I don’t know how the fuck those two are so fuckin energetic in the morning it’s like the fuckin bunny on the battery commercial.”

“Their kids Mick,” Ian laughed and kissed Mickey’s hair as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

Mickey laughed and got up going to the girl’s room. It was a short walk because every room in the Gallagher house was with in 6 feet of the next room. 

Mickey honestly wasn’t sure how they ended up with the Gallagher house. Lip lived literally 100 feet away and they still lived with Debbie and Franny who was now 14 and surprisingly calm for a fourteen year old on the South Side of Chicago. 

Ian had managed to keep his job as an EMT that that crazy bitch P.O. had gotten him and had only risen thru the ranks over the last ten years. Somehow Lip was able to get Mickey a job at the bike shop and they honestly had a better life than he ever imagined they would have. 

They didn’t even live with Debs out of necessity it was more out of convenience and they all liked being together plus even though Debbie worked her ass of welding being a single mom was a tough job and as Mickey was learning, it takes a village to raise a child, especially a Gallagher. Liam even lived with them still when he wasn’t at school. They had turned the basement into a bedroom a few years before when they were about to have Ellie and the loved having his own space down there and they loved having him when he was home.

As Mickey walked through the hall to the girl’s room, he really couldn’t believe how shit had worked out. The girls lived in Ian’s old bedroom that he had shared with Carl and Lip and it was always surreal when he though about how full circle they had come.

Mickey knocked on the door and then walked into the girl’s room. Ellie was jumping up and down with excitement. She had picked out matching light blue dresses for her and Olivia with tights to match. Mickey smiled at the girls and helped them both get ready. He sat Ellie in his lap and started pulling back her dark black hair.

She turned to look up at him with her piercing blue Milkovich eyes, “I love you Papa”

“I love you too sweetheart”

He smiled and kissed the top of her head before picking her off of his lap and placing her on the floor so he could do Olivia’s hair. Olivia smiled at him and turned so he could pull her bright orange hair back. When he was done he kissed her head and out her down next to her sister and looked at both of the girls to make sure that they were ready for the day.

Ellie stood their bouncing up and down smiling. Her dark hair looked like it was already starting to get messed up, she was a ball of energy. It made sense; she was technically Mandy’s daughter after all. He and Ian had been married for about 4 years when Mandy came by the house and sat them both at the table. She was pregnant and she didn’t want anything to do with the baby. She wanted them to raise it. It didn’t take long for Ian and Mickey to decide that they wanted the baby. 7 months later they were holding Ellie in their arms.

Mickey was afraid it would be weird because he though Mandy might want the baby back but honestly you would never even think Mandy was her mother. She had no maternal attachment to her what so ever. She was a great aunt, when she was around, but other than that she had no feelings about her daughter.

Mickey looked over at Olivia who was quite the opposite of her sister, she was quiet and contemplative and usually just followed her sisters lead but she had her own opinions for sure. She was in every way a Gallagher. She was born 2 years after Ellie. Debbie had sat down with Ian and Mickey in a pretty similar situation to Mandy accept Franny was 11 and she knew her mom was having a baby. Even though Debbie adored Franny she knew that she didn’t want another baby, but she knew that her brothers would take care of this baby better than she probably even could. Mickey thought that would be weird as shit too since they lived with Debs and Franny but the minute, she was born she was on Mickey’s chest and fuck did she look just like Ian. 

Every time he looked at his girls he was in complete disbelief. Mickey smiled and told the girls to go downstairs and see Daddy. He went to his room to get ready while the girls ran to go see Ian. 

Ian was at the table with Debs and Franny when the girls came barreling down and Ellie immediately jumped into his lap.

“Pancakes?”

“When Papa is ready yes”

Ellie squealed with delight and then wiggled off her dad’s lap to go play with Olivia.

“Are you guys going to Lip’s today too?” Ian asked

“Yeah Franny has basketball practice and then we’re gonna head over”

“Sweet, we’re heading over after breakfast”

Mickey walked down the stairs and placed a kiss on Ian’s head, “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Ian got up and said bye to his sister and niece before packing up the girls to go get some pancakes.


	2. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from the past comes back into the picture and things are about to change for Ian and Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a lengthy chapter but I didn't want to split it up! More coming soon!
> 
> Also a note, I edited this chapter on 1/25 because I had uploaded it incorrectly so there is some more info at the beginning that is background info.

Breakfast was done and Ian and Mickey were now unloading the girls at Lip’s house. They both ran up the stairs eager to play with their cousins and see their uncles. Lip opened the door just as the girls both came barreling into his shins, Ian and Mickey were following behind with the food they had brought to Lip’s and the girl’s toys. The girls screamed their hello’s and ran to find their cousins. Ian and Mickey both walked up the stairs giving Lip a hug and walking in to see Carl and his very longtime Girlfriend Leah and Macy, the wonderful woman Lip had finally settled down with after things did not work out with Tami.

They hugged everyone and put the food in the kitchen before going to the living room and finding a spot on the couch with Ian putting his arm around Mickey and pulling him close to him.

They all lived with in a hundred feet of each other, Carl and Leah literally living in the basement that Lip converted into a 2 bedroom apartment. Still they always asked the normal formal questions when they got together.

“So, how are the girls?” Lip asked

“Ah they’re fuckin great,” Mickey answered, “I still have no fucking clue how Ellie is so fuckin friendly but she has really been loving school.”

“Awe that’s so great,” Macy chimed in as she walked in cradling her very pregnant belly.

“What about you guys,” Ian asked, “How are the kids?”

“Well Fred is 10 and a Gallagher so you can imagine, and Emma is obsessed with pre-school and Jackson could care less about it and thinks that all of the kids are dumb.”

“He’s probably not wrong,” Carl chimed in

They all laughed

“What about yours Carl?”

“The usual ya know, Marley is the most head strong 7 year old I have ever met and Annie is trying to give her a run for her money.”

They all laughed, none of them could really believe that this was their lives. After Tami and Lip had fallen apart Lip had fought tooth and nail for full custody and somehow won. She was still in is life but honestly she was so much happier and she had remarried and had 2 more boys.

They were all just sitting around shooting the shit when Mickey’s phone rang. It was Debs.

“Hey Debs, what’s up”

They all got quiet as they saw Mickey’s face drop and Ian could feel his whole body tense up.

“Yeah I’ll be there in a few.”

Mickey got up abruptly and Ian looked up at him.

“What was that about?”

“Debs came home so Franny could change and my son was at the door waiting for me.”

“Holy shit Mick, do you want me to go with you?”

“No I’m just gonna run home and then I’ll be back later.”

“Okay…” Mickey could see the weary look on Ian’s face and bent down pressing a kiss to his head. “I’m okay, I’ll be back soon”

Mickey walked out the door and his brother’s and sister’s-in-law all looked at him. Leah and Macy both looked so fucking confused and Lip and Carl were just as shocked as Ian.

“So,” Macy asked with a nervous tone, “Since when does Mickey have a son?”

Before Ian could answer Debbie and Franny came in and Debbie looked at Ian, “What the actual fuck?”

She went to the kitchen to grab a beer before sitting down in the living room with her brothers. She handed one to Franny as she took a seat on one of the chairs in the living room.

“To answer your question Macy, he was born when we were like 17 and 18 and it was not something he chose. I’ll get into it more later, but I need to hear what just happened.”

Macy nodded her head and everyone in the room looked at Debbie. She took a sip of her beer and started in telling her brothers what the hell had just happened.

“So Franny has Basketball practice this morning so we were going to the house so she could change before we came here and when we pull up to the house I see this teenage boy sitting on the front porch. I go up to him and ask him who the hell he is and he looks at me and goes “Hi, my name is Yevgeny and I’m looking for my dad, his name is Mickey. I was told that I can find him here” and I was in fuckin disbelief because last time that I saw the fuckin kid he was a toddler and now he’s a whole sixteen year old so I brought him inside and sat him in the kitchen while I called Mickey. I kinda felt bad because when I was on the phone, he wandered into the living room and was looking at all the family photos of you guys and the girls and of all of the photos we have in there.”

“Jesus Christ…” Ian trailed off and his siblings watched him wipe a tear from his eye. “So what does he look like?”

“He looks just like fucking Mickey but he’s really quiet, his voice is soft and he’s really tentative when he speaks”

Ian shook his head in utter disbelief and wiped a few more tears from his eyes before explaining to Leah and Macy exactly how and why Mickey had a child and everything that had happened with him and even how at one point Ian had taken him and then suddenly Svetlana just left with him. 

While they were talking, they realized that if he was back that might mean that Svetlana would be too so they called Kev and V who rushed over with the girls as fast as they could. Franny, Gemma, and Amy all went off into the kitchen and Franny relayed the shit show to the other girls while Debbie told Kev and V what had happened. 

They all sat in a sad silence while they could hear the kids all screaming and playing in the playroom upstairs. Ian couldn’t believe it. He wanted to know why he was here and why now. Things were so good right now but he knew as much as Mickey said that he was fine that this was going to fuck him up and bring back so many awful memories they had spent the last ten years dealing with.

****

Mickey walked over to the house. It wasn’t like he never thought about his son he just didn’t think of him often, he couldn’t. Everything about it hurt too much. Why was he here? Why now? God the kid had to be at least 16 by this point. He walked up the stairs and met Debbie at the door and she told him that he was in the kitchen. She and Franny both hugged him before leaving him alone with his son to go to Lip’s. 

He walked in the door and into the kitchen. At the table was a teenage boy who looked just like him. He didn’t really know what to say to him, so he settled with saying hi as he went towards the fridge.

“Hi so uh I’m Mickey, do you want a beer?”

“Hi uh I’m Yevgeny and uh no thanks I’m uh not legal”

Mickey made a face, since when did being legal matter but he just said okay and grabbed himself one and sat at the table.

“So, uh why are you here?” He knew it sounded harsh to ask that, but he truly needed to know why the fuck is estranged child with his ex-wife he never even wanted to marry was at his house after being gone for almost 12 years.

“My mom died, and I didn’t really know what else to do. She told me a while ago who you were and she told me you wanted nothing to do with me and I’m really sorry if that’s true and I can leave but I don’t know I didn’t want to go into the system so I just ran here.”

“Jesus fuck” Mickey sighed and took a sip of his beer. He had no idea what the fuck to say or what to do. He wished Ian was here because he would know.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come. I can see that you have a family and I don’t want to ruin it.”

“Hey, you’re not ruining anything this is just a lot okay?”

“Okay”

Mickey looked at the kid. He looked just like him, but he was like neither of his parents in nature. He was quiet and shy, and he seemed like he was permanently scared.

“So where are you from? What happened to your mom?”

“Uh we moved around a lot after my mom’s husband died most recently, we were living in Minnesota. Some guy she was uh servicing killed her a few weeks ago. I really didn’t know what to do so I came here because I don’t know like fuck the state.”

Mickey took a deep breath and looked at the kid. He was curled into himself, he looked fuckin terrified. “So, uh how much did your mom tell you?”

“About what?”

“About me”

“She said that Terry, I don’t know who that is, hired her to come and fuck the gay out of you but that nothing she could do would change that you only want orange boy. She said it was okay for a while but then orange boy, I’m sorry I don’t know who that is either, kidnapped me and so she left you. She said you were in jail when she left, and she wanted to give me a better life.”

“Oh, so she really told you fuckin everything”

“Yeah that’s why I didn’t know if I wanted to come here because I know that you didn’t really want me to begin with so why would you want me now but I figured I had to try something, I don’t know.”

“Look I’m not good with words and feelings, that’s more Ian’s thing but you didn’t do anything wrong the whole situation was fucked and you got caught in the cross-fire.”

“Who’s Ian?”

“He’s my husband, he’s actually orange boy”

“Is he the man in the photos in the living room?”

“Yeah uh this was his family’s house growing up and we still live with his sister Debbie who you met, and her daughter and his younger brother Liam is here on school breaks. A lot of the photos are of him and his siblings growing up and then of the nieces and nephews”

“So, do you have any other kids?”

Mickey looked at him as he asked, he could see how tired and how sad this kid was. He had no clue what the fuck he was going to do, what the fuck they were going to do. He needed Ian. 

“Yeah uh we have 2 daughters. Ellie is 5 and Olivia is 3 our sisters had them and we adopted them”

“Oh… nice”

It killed Mickey how sad this kid was. He didn’t really know what to do but he figured what better to do than bring him to Lip’s house at least then Ian could help or at least be better with words.

“So, we were all over at Ian’s brother Lip’s house for dinner and just because we’re all real fuckin close. And look I’m not gonna fuckin pretend I know what we’re gonna do next and to be real fuckin honest with you I need to talk to Ian but would you wanna come back over with me and meet everyone. We’ll figure out the rest as we go.”

He nodded, “Yeah I’d like that” 

Mickey nodded towards the door and the two started walking to Lip’s house.


	3. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yev meets the family and comes home for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently updated chapter 2 as it had been uploaded wrong so be sure to go back and check out the changes!

Mickey opened the door to Lip’s house, and he saw every adult’s head immediately whip to the door and he could see Ian’s eyes were wide. He walked in with Yevgeny behind him, he watched Ian’s jaw drop. 

“So, uh that’s Ian, my husband, and then that’s his brother Lip and his wife Macy and then you met Debs and then that’s Carl and his wife Leah. And that’s Kev and V, they’re our neighbors”

They all looked at Mickey and Yevgeny with wide eyes and Mickey could tell that Ian was in a total state of shock.

“Uh hi I’m Yevgeny…”

They all said hi and welcomed him into the house. It wasn’t long after they arrived before it was time for everyone to eat. Franny went upstairs to get all the kids out of the playroom, and it wasn’t long before Ellie, Olivia, Fred, Marley, Annie, Emma, and Jackson all came barreling down the stairs. Olivia quickly found her way to Mickey’s lap and nuzzled her head into his chest.

He looked over at Yevgeny who looked overwhelmed which was honestly to be expected but also looked almost happy. Everyone grabbed their food and sat around eating and shooting the shit while the kids all sat together. 

“So” Ian asked, looking up at Yevgeny, “What type of shit are you into? Any sports or anything like that?”

He looked up at Ian like a deer in headlights, “Uh I uh, Um, I was in Russian club at my school because my mom taught me to speak Russian fluently and I’m uh really into art and shit like that.”

“Cool,” Ian smiled at him and the boy gave a weak smile back. 

After a while it was time to go home and Ellie came running up to her dads and made a funny face at them both. 

“Who’s that?” she asked pointing at Yevgeny.

Ian knelt down and told both the girls that Yevgeny was family and that he would be staying with them for a while. They both said okay and Mickey helped them put their coats on before loading them into the car.

Once they were home it was time for the nighttime routine and Mickey apologized to Yev because they were going to be busy for the next hour because of bath and bedtime. He nodded and said told Mickey not to worry.

Once Ian and Mickey got the girls down they went down to the kitchen where Yev was.

“Hey so do you wanna shower?” Ian asked him and the boy nodded quickly.

“Alright follow me upstairs and I’ll get you a shower ready, do you have any clean clothes?”

“Not Really”

“All right, I’ll give you some of Mick’s pajamas and I’ll throw your clothes in the wash.”

Yev looked like a deer in the headlights as he profusely thanked Ian.

“Don’t worry about it, when your done showering just come by our room, it’s that one over there, I’ll throw these and the other stuff in your duffle in the wash and then we’ll be in our room whenever you’re all set. Take your time”

Yev profusely thanked him again and went into the bathroom, making sure to put his dirty clothes outside the door before he got in.

Ian threw Yev’s clothes in the wash and went upstairs to where Mickey was sitting on the edge of the bed and Ian could tell that he was crying. He sat down next to his husband and wrapped his arms around him semi-pulling him into his lap. He kissed Mickey’s hair and held him as tight as he could.

“What the fuck are we gonna do Gallagher?”

Ian laughed at Mickey calling him by their now shared last name and kissed his head again before answering.

“We’re gonna let him shower and then we’re gonna put him up in Liam’s room for the night and then you and I are gonna sit down and we’re gonna talk about it. We’re gonna talk about all of it, I know you don’t want to and you and I have never really talked about it before but we’re gonna talk about all of it.”

Mickey looked up at Ian and smiled the smallest smile. Ian wiped the tears off of Mickey’s face and squeezed him close.

They were sitting there just holding each other when Yev knocked on the door. 

Ian got up and brought him down-stairs, “So uh the basement is a converted bedroom, my brother Liam lives with us on breaks from college, but you can stay down there because he is at school right now. There’s a bed food, drinks all that shit down there so feel free to eat whatever and then we can all talk in the morning.”

Yevgeny nodded and thanked Ian before heading down to the basement. Ian turned around and went towards the fridge to grab a beer. As he turned around Franny and Debbie walked in. Franny said hi to her uncle before running upstairs and Debbie sat down at the table while Ian texted Mickey that he was gonna talk to Debbie quick before coming up. He handed her a beer and sat down at the table with her.

“Jesus fuck Ian”

“I know”

“What are you two gonna do?”

“We’re gonna talk about it when I go up, I didn’t wanna talk about it when Yev was still like up and around”

“Makes sense, how do you feel?”

“I’m worried for Mick, this is a lot for him, and emotions aren’t really his thing and just everything that happened with Yevgeny is just, a lot.”

“Hey if anyone can handle his, it’s you two”

Ian smiled and thanked his sister before going upstairs to see Mickey. He was laying down on the bed, and his head popped up when he heard the door open. Ian smiled at him and went sat down next to him on the bed. Mickey sat up next to Ian and took his husbands hand in his.

“Ian, I don’t fucking know what to do. I-I never wanted him, and I fucking know it’s not his fault but what Terry did I just I didn’t fucking want that or a baby from that with her. He’s this fucking shy 16-year-old kid, and he fucking knows all of it Svetlana told him everything, and he knows why he was fucking born, and I feel so bad but god I never wanted him”

Ian sighed, “I know Mick, trust me I know. Nothing hurt me more than when you married Svet because she was pregnant, and I know that I also really fucked up shit for you and him when I kidnapped him”

“We have done so many things that hurt this kid or changed the course of his life and he was brought into out lives by possibly the worst thing I have ever had to experience. There is just so much pain, but I don’t think I can turn him away.”

Ian sighed and took Mickey’s face in his free hand and placed his forehead to Mick’s closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. He kissed Mickey softly and wiped the stray tear from Mickey’s cheek

“Ian… I’m so sorry”

Ian was confused and he looked at Mickey, “For what?”

“For marrying her and for not standing up to my dad earlier, I never thought I would or could and I wish I had earlier because I out you through so much shit”

Ian took a shaky breath as tears started falling down his cheeks. “It’s okay, I understand. I love you Mickey, I love you more than I ever thought possible. This isn’t gonna be easy but we’ll be okay. We always end up okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey talk to Yev and start the process of reconstructing their family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long wait, senior year is truly a time! Hoping to update a bit more regularly.

The 5AM alarm went off and even though it was early as shit it would give Ian and Mickey time to figure shit out. How they were going to explain this all to Ellie and Olivia and how they were gonna make room and they still needed to talk to Yevgeny. Then they had to figure out how to let the state agree to give them custody.

Ian rolled over to turn the alarm off and then rolled over to his other side and pulled Mickey close to him. He could feel Mickey at first tense but then eventually wake up and relax into Ian. He mumbled a good morning and Ian kissed his hair in response. 

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Mickey asked, groggy but he knew they needed to start their day and get as much done as possible before the girls and Yev woke up.

“I’m gonna text Liam and make sure he’s okay with us putting a second bed and some more furniture downstairs. I think we need to talk to Yev first, so I have arranged for Carl to take the girls for the day. I also texted Fiona and V separately about custody shit since V and Kev had that foster kid a million years ago and when I was like 16 Fiona took custody of me. I think also we need to go shopping get Yev a bed and clothes and shit like that. I also think we have to be careful when we talk to him and find out what he’s comfortable with in calling us and what he wants people to know about us and our relationship. We should also contact the high school tomorrow morning and I think we need to have a conversation, like just us, about our feelings towards Yevgeny.

“Jesus Christ this is a lot for one Sunday”

“I know but making sure we have all those things will be important in making sure the state lets him stay with us, we also need to call the state of Minnesota like tomorrow, so they don’t think we abducted him.”

Mickey groaned and sat up in bed. “So, what first?”

“What do we want to tell Yev, but also I think we need to talk about our honest feelings towards him” Ian sat up next to Mickey and took both of his hands and sat so they were face, to face.   
“Look I know he’s my son but I don’t feel the same way towards him as I do with the girls and like maybe one day I will but I didn’t even go to his birth like I was out of this from the beginning. The year I spent with the state was the worst of my life and I don’t want that for any kid, especially not someone who’s been through the shit he has. But it’s just hard he was a part of one of the worst things to ever happen to me and I don’t really know how to deal with that”

“I know it’s hard and I mean I always loved him when he was a baby and I spent a lot of time taking care of him. I think he needs to know we care and I think that he probably doesn’t love us the way the girls love us either and maybe one day we’ll all get to that place but I think that for now we just have to take care of each other because that’s what Gallagher’s do.”

Mickey maneuvered himself so that he was more or less in Ian’s lap and Ian wrapped his arms around his husband, pressing gentle kisses into the top of his head.

“I Love you Gallagher”

“I Love you too Mick”

The two of them got up and showered, together, something they rarely got to do anymore and started planning for their day. It wasn’t too long before the girls both woke up and Mickey was tasked with making sure they were in clothes that would stand up to whatever activity Uncle Carl had planned. 

While Mickey got the girls ready for the day Ian was downstairs making their breakfast. While he was pouring the cereal Franny came downstairs. 

“Hi Uncle Ian”

“Hey Franny”

She sat down at the table and looked at her uncle. “So, what are you and Uncle Mickey going to do about Yevgeny?” she was Debbie’s daughter for sure, she didn’t beat around the bush.

“We’re Gallagher’s Franny”

“So, we take care of him”

“Exactly”

She smiled at her uncle and then started upstairs to get ready for her day. Soon Mickey walked down with the girls while Ian was leaning against the counter nursing his coffee. He texted Carl that the girls were ready, and he was at the door before Yev could wake up. Ian was trying to avoid that interaction for now.

Ian and Mickey started on breakfast and that’s what they were finishing up when Yev came upstairs and gave them both a mumbled good morning.

“Morning,” Ian replied, “Do you want a coffee?”

“No, I’m okay… do you have apple juice maybe?”

“Of course,” Ian got Yev a glass of juice and placed his and Mickey’s coffee on the table. 

Mickey handed out the plates with pancakes on them and then grabbed his own sitting down next to Ian. Yev ate quietly, occasionally looking up at the two men who were doing the same.

Ian was the first to break the silence. “So, we’ve done some talking Yev and if you want to we’d like for you to come and live here with us”

The young boy looked surprised and just like with Mickey, Ian could see all of his emotions washing across his face and his eyebrows moved appropriately while he chewed on his lip.

“Uh yeah I mean I don’t want to like impose or ruin your life or something but yeah if I could maybe just for a while”

“No time limit, you’re welcome here Yev. And look we know this is gonna be weird and it’s gonna take some time for all of us but I think in the end it’ll be okay. We wanted to talk to you a little bit while the girls weren’t here too because we know you probably won’t want to call us Dad and Papa and that is of course okay and I think for now we might just tell the girls your family for now, they’re so little they won’t really get it. But we want to make sure you’re okay with that and that you know that we want you to be as comfortable as possible and that we’re all gonna have to work together on this.”

“Thank you”

“Of course, now go get dressed, we’re going to go get you some things”


	5. Panda Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this, let me know what you think!

The car ride to the mall was awkward with Ian trying his best to make conversation with his step son.

“So where do you like to shop?”

“Oh uh I don’t really know my mom would usually just come home w shit for me and tell me to wash it first”

Ian looked over at Mickey and sighed a little, “Okay well we have plenty of time so explore the mall and get what ever you want that you like”

“Okay”

They pulled up to the mall and got out of the car. “So uh do you have a cell phone?”

“No”

“Okay well lets go and add you to our plan and then you can go around and find what you like and we’ll get you some new clothes and backpack and stuff like that then we’re gonna go to the furniture store in town and get you your own bed and dresser.”

Yev nodded and they went to the Verizon stand and then followed behind as they let him go through stores and pick out what he wanted. Ian was sure to keep a relatively straight face and only show approval at things that he could tell Yev really liked, supporting him as best he could. It had been a few hours and they had hit a couple stores with a good amount of success before Ian decided it was time for lunch. He and Mickey both wanted Panda Express but he handed Yev a 20 and let him go off where ever he wanted.

“You’re so good at this, I don’t know how you do it”

“I’m just trying to make him as comfortable as possible, I’m honestly just so thankful we’re in a place in our lives where we can afford to do this for him, we’ve come a long way Mick.”

“We really have… man I wish I was better with him”

“Don’t force it just try and make a natural connection”

Mickey looked at his husband, he really loved him more each and every day. Seeing him with Yev it was just like when Yev was a baby, Ian was a natural, took care of him when Mickey wasn’t ready to. It looked like he was doing the same now. He smiled softly at Ian and took his hand kissing his knuckles before they both dug into their panda express. Yev came over a minute later with a sandwich and a soda. He sat down across from the men and looked at them both wide eyed.

They both looked up at him and then at each other quickly.

“Th-thank you for this, I know that you guys really don’t have to do this and I know this is really weird and I just yeah thank you”

Mickey laughed and cracked a smile, “Of course kid, you’re family”

Yev smiled at that and then went to eating his sandwich quietly. Ian decided to break the semi-awkward silence and ask him about himself. 

“So, what’s Minnesota like?”

“Not really anything great, I don’t know we moved around a whole bunch, so I never really had time to get used to anywhere”

“When did your mom’s husband die?”

“I was like 6 when he died and since then it was just moving around where mom could find work. When I was maybe 10, she told me about you and then when I was 14, she told me the whole story”

Both men sighed and Ian squeezed Mickey’s hand. “So,” Ian asked hoping for a lighter subject, “Do you have a girlfriend in Minnesota?”

Yev looked at them both, they could see the slight panic in his eyes and he looked like his stress levels has raised higher than he could handle. He looked down at his food and as quiet as they had heard he told them, “No um I- I- I’m gay”

He wouldn’t look up at them and Ian and Mickey both didn’t know what to do sitting in this mall food court where their son who was barely their son had just come out to them. Ian was shocked that Mickey was the first to react.

He reached the hand that wasn’t in Ian’s out and took Yev’s chin in his hand raising his head, so they were making eye contact. Ian could see they were both teary eyed.

“That’s perfectly okay with us okay? I mean hell we’re gay but just know we are here to protect you okay? No need to be ashamed”

Yev Smiled at Mickey and didn’t say anything but his face said more than his words ever could. They finished their food in a comfortable silence and Yev went to the bathroom before they headed to target to get him bedding and some stuff for his room. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and held him close pressing a kiss to his head. 

“I love you”

**

A long day of shopping later and the new bed was being delivered tomorrow along with the mattress and Yev had a new wardrobe that reflected him along with some stuff for his room that he had been so happy to pick out. Ian wondered if he had ever had his own space.

That night Carl brought the girls home and Ian thanked his brother profusely and told him he’d catch him up over the weekend at the house.

The girls came barreling into the house and immediately Ellie had thrown herself into Mickey’s lap with Olivia crawling up after. They both looked at Yev and he looked at them back. He looked a little sad, Ian could tell but he also looked peaceful. 

“Girls,” Ian started, “This is Yevgeny and he is going to stay with us, he is family”

The girls looked at him, they had been told thistwice at this poit so they know it meant he was staying a long time. Ellie climbed off of Mickey’s lap and climbed onto Yev’s. 

“You look like Papa” she proclaimed and then she sat down in his lap and told her dads all about her day with Uncle Carl.

Soon it was time for the girls to go to bed and Mickey went upstairs to start the nighttime routine. Ian stayed at the table with Yev.

“So, tomorrow we are gonna call the state and get everything sorted out okay, and we’re also gonna enroll you in school”

Yev nodded and thanked Ian before going downstairs for the night. Ian turned off the light’s downstairs and then went up to help finish putting the girls to bed. Once they had been read 8 different stories Ian and Mickey went to their room and collapsed into the bed.

Ian pulled Mickey close to him and pressed a kiss into his hair. Mickey turned around and smiled at Ian pressing a soft kiss to his lips and pressing their foreheads together.

“We might actually be able to do this Gallagher”

“I love you so much Mickey”


	6. Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long break, I plan to be back and writing regularly!

The next morning started early as usual. Ian’s alarm went of at 5:30 and he immediately heard Mickey groan. He rolled over and slung his arm around Mickey pulling him close and pressing a kiss to the back of his head. Mickey grumbled and pressed himself closer to Ian and turned around, so they were facing each other. 

“So, what’s the plan Gallagher?”

Ian laughed, “Ya know that doesn’t really hit the same when your last name is also Gallagher”

“Mickey laughed and smiled at Ian, “Ya well some things just never change I guess”

Ian laughed and kissed Mickey’s forehead, “The plan, Gallagher, is to wake up and get the girls ready for school and day care and send them off. I took a sick day for today and tomorrow so I can be on the phone for the whole day like I’m sure I will be. I think we need to do three things, call the school, call child services in Minnesota, and see if I can adopt Yev”

“What was that last one?”

“See if I can adopt Yev, god forbid anything ever happen to you he’d be an orphan and I don’t want that to happen to him.”

Mickey looked at Ian, he couldn’t believe he had gotten this lucky. That this was really his life. He buried his face in Ian’s neck and sighed, “Fuck, I love you Ian”

Ian kissed Mickey’s head, “I love you too Mick, I love you too”

There moment was interrupted by Ellie bursting into the room and flinging herself onto their bed. “Time for school!” She screeched and her dads left before Ian got up to start the morning routine. He pressed a kiss to the side of Mickey’s head as he got up and asked Mickey to go see if he could wake Yev up. Mickey nodded and pulled himself out of bed.

He walked downstairs and Debbie and Franny were both already in the kitchen. 

“Morning Uncle Mickey”

“Morning Franny, you got a game tonight?”

“Yep!”

“We’ll be there”

Franny smiled, “Can’t wait!”

Debbie smiled from behind her coffee cup and semi grunt semi greeted Mickey, He returned the gesture as he opened the door to go to the basement. As he walked down, he felt an instant rush of anxiety. He really didn’t know how to talk to Yev.   
As he got to the bottom of the stairs, he could see that Yev was already awake and sitting in his bed. Mickey went down and stood across from him, “Mind if I sit?”  
Yev shook his head and Mickey sat down next to him. Yev looked over at him and Mickey could tell that he had been crying and wasn’t too far from crying again.  
“I’m sorry” Yev said it so quickly and quietly Mickey had barely heard him.  
“For what?”  
“For ruining your life, and then coming back again”  
It was in that moment that Mickey realized that Svetlana had really told Yev everything that had happened.  
“hey, you didn’t ruin my life then and you aren’t ruining my life now. What happened back then fucking sucked but it’s not your fault. My father was a piece of shit who hated me for being gay and for loving Ian but honestly everything that happened, all the shit I went through it ended in this life. The life I get to share with my husband and our daughters and our son.”  
Yev looked up at Mickey when he called him that, his son, he honestly hadn’t been sure if Mickey would even let him in the door nevermind call him his son.  
Mickey continued, “I was 19 when you were born and Ian was 17 and he was having a manic episode. It was honestly some of the hardest times because he was so sick and I was being forced to live a life I hate but Ian loved you and took care of you until I could come around and it took a while, I won’t lie. I was scared and traumatized and living a lie but then I went to jail and your mom left and before I could ever even try to be your dad you were gone. I may not have planned having you but I do love you kid and Ian loves you too, he wants to adopt you. I know it’s not gonna be all rainbows and fucking sunshine but if you want and you let us we want to be your parents.”  
Yev looked over at Mickey, at his dad with tear in his eyes and the biggest smile on his face that Mickey had ever seen, “I’d really like that”  
Mickey smiled and stood up pulling Yev up and into a hug, “Alright let’s go get breakfast, I think Ian made pancakes.”


	7. Lucky Thoughts

Ian walked down into the kitchen, he had just put the girls down, but it was still early. Mickey knew the routine, he was off to his brothers and he’d of course be back in time for bed and everything. He never tried to understand the Gallagher’s or how weirdly fucking close that they all were. He quickly kissed Ian goodbye and watched him walk out the door.   
Ian walked right into Lip’s house, he had a key but the door was never locked anyway. 

“Hey, there he is!” Lipyelled from the kitchen as Ian came in the door, Lip, Carl, and Debbie were all already at the table waiting for him.

“Look it was a long day of bullshit phone calls” he said with his hands up, hoping they’d accept that as a good enough reason to be late

“So, what the fuck is going on with all that?” Carl asked as he lifted his beer to his lips.

Ian sighed and took a drink before he looked up at his siblings. “So I called DCF in Minnesota, had to explain that this time I didn’t kidnap him and that he ran away and just showed up on our door and explain that Mick is his biological dad and does want to take care of him. Then I had to fucking explain to them that yes we are married and yes we have two kids and yes we are felons.”

“Fucking christ, the state is such bullshit” Lip said. His siblings knew just as well as he how fucked up the state could be.

“Yep so tomorrow I get to deal with a DCF worker from Chicago who’s working with someone from the town he was in before. Then once we can at least get everything set for Mickey to be his guardian then we get to call the school. Oh and then I want to adopt him.”

Lip spit out his soda, he wasn’t surprised by what Ian had said, no one was. They all remembered how much he had loved that baby, but he just wasn’t expecting that.

“I’ve loved him like he was my own before Mickey could, it only makes sense honestly.”

Mickey heard Ian come in from his brothers. He knew he loved time with his siblings, but Mickey couldn’t wait for the few moments they’d have before they inevitably fell asleep and started another crazy day. He smiled as he head Ian’s feet hit the top step, stop at the girls door to check on them and then start to approach their door.  
Ian opened the door slowly and smiled as soon as he saw mickey. Here he was 32 and hopeless in love with the kid he loved since he was 15, the thug from down the street who had become a loving father and husband. He quickly changed into great sweats and a navy t shirt beforelaying down next to Mickey. Immediately he pulled Mickey close to him taking in his scent as mickey’s smaller frame melted into his chest.  
“How are your brothers?”

“Oh, you know the usual, assholes but I love them anyway”

Mickey laughed and thought about how lucky he was to have this life, a husband and three kids, and despite being so fucking annoying at times, the Gallaghers were everything he could have ever asked for in a family. He had a family who didn’t give to fucking shits that he was gay and who would never care that his son was gay. It was a life he never thought that he would have and he smiled as he drifted off in Ian’s arms. 

Ian could feel Mickey fall asleep and all the muscles that were permanently tight started to loosen just a little. Ian couldn’t help but think of the teenage boy in their basement, their son. A boy he had loved from the minute he was born because well, he was part Mickey so how could Ian not love him. Once he had stabilized his med and had gotten his life slightly more on track Ian thought about him a lot. About what had happened and how everything had gotten so messy. He thought about where he was and who he was and what he liked.

He was so happy to have him here, the circumstances were hard. He knew the pain of losing a mom and it wasn’t one he would wish on anyone. Despite all of that he was so happy to have him there. Their son and their daughters, him and his husband. God if only seventeen year old Ian could see him now.


	8. Sunshine in the Dark

When Mickey woke up the next morning he knew immediately that he would be taking the day off, and probably the next few. He called Brad and explained and Brad was familiar with the situation so he told him to take the time he needed and keep him updated. He also sent lip a text explaining the situation and knowing damn well that it meant that he’d have every Gallagher make an appearance today.   
The lows weren’t as bad as when they were kids and usually just involved a call to the doctor and tweaking one thing or another, sometimes not even that sometimes it was just a black spot in the grand scheme. However this was not necessarily a great time, although Mickey would never say such a thing out loud because he cared far more about Ian than anything else in the world/  
Today was however the day that the social worker was coming over to see the house and talk to him and yev. He’d life of course and say Ian had gotten food poisoning from bad sushi and not that he was having a depressive episode because that state didn’t need to know that at all. So after the normal routine of calling out and notifying the Gallagher's was done he got to work getting the girls out the door, carl offering to bring them to school, before he worked on getting himself and Yev ready for the day.  
Once the girls were out the door he sat at the table with Franny, who had an appt later in the day so Debbie was letting her stay out all day, and Debbie who was getting her own cup of coffee ready. Yev was downstairs getting dressed and Mickey figured he’d be up soon for breakfast.

“So, are you and Uncle Ian gonna adopt Yev?”

“I mean he’s already my kid but Ian wants to yeah”

“Is Uncle Ian having one of his dark days?”

“Yeah, he is.”

“I’ll keep an ear out”

Mickey had always had a soft spot for Franny. She was a spit fire, definitely a Gallagher in everyway, and even though Debbie wasn’t perfect she had grown up having a pretty stable childhood between her mom and uncles. She reminded him a lot of Ian when he was her age, so determined and such a good kid. She was so good with the girls and always careful to watch out for Ian when she knew things were bad and was the first one to snuggle up to Mickey when she knew things were rough. Some days he was pretty sure he likes Franny more than Debbie honestly.

As Franny was heading upstairs to get dressed for the day he heard the basement door open and Yev came up stairs.

“Hey kid”  
“Hey Dad, where’s Ian?”  
Mickey was shocked at the name but was careful not to show his surprise or to miss a beat. “He’s uh not feeling great today, it happens sometimes. I’m gonna tell the social worker food poisoning”

“Okay, let me know if there’s anything I can do”

“Let’s just focus on convincing this social worker to let me keep you, Ian will be okay. Between the fact that he’s married to me and as you will see this house will be crawling with Gallagher’s all day, he’s not without a support system.”

From the table Debbie chimed in, “Yeah this isn’t our first bipolar Gallagher rodeo so at this point we have the protocol down pat”

“What she said”

Yev nodded and Debbie got up to go get ready for the day, squeezing Mickey’s shoulder on the way out.

It was about an hour later that the social worker showed up. She was a young Asian woman with tired eyes. When Mickey opened the door she could tell he was slightly taken a back. He was in jeans and a black t-shirt with his work boots on but his tattoos on full display and Mickey wasn’t naïve to the fact that he didn’t exactly give off friendly vibes.

“uh hi I’m Hannah Chen, I’m a social worker with DCF and I’m here to see an Ian Gallagher?”

“Hi I’m his husband, Ian is upstairs but unfortunately got hit with food poisoning buy Yevgeny is biologically my son anyway.”

“Oh okay, perfect! You are Mik-hay-lo?”

“Please just Mickey, come in and sit”

Mickey led Hannah to the kitchen table where Yev was drawing.

“So just so I can here this from you Mr. Milkovich? Is it?”

“Uh Gallagher but please just call me Mickey.”

“Okay SO Mickey, can you tell me kind of the run down of what happened =, like starting when Yevgeny was an infant”

“Uh okay well to warn you this is kinda fucked, and his mom told him all this so don’t worry. But uh when I was 18 my dad caught me and my now husband and called over a prostitute to fuck the gay out of me and we ended up married because ya know, a baby. That was kind of a shit show and eventually I got back with Ian because he was dealing with his own shit and we all kinda group raised him for a while and then some more shit went down and then I ended up in prison and before got out his mom left and I never heard anything again until a few days ago when he showed up at the house and me and my husband kinda just went from there”

“Wow okay, wow I am so sorry. Okay so it says here that you have two other daughters, and does anyone else live in the house?”

“So, the house is me, Ian and our two daughters, Ian’s sister and her daughter and then when he’s home on breaks from school his youngest brother.”

“Okay and are you two willing to and have enough resources to take care of Yevgeny?”

“Yeah of course, we’re honestly excited about it”

“What about you Yevgeny, do you want to stay here?”

“Well yeah, that’s kinda why I came here in the first place. I knew the situation was fucked but I wanted to at least try and honestly this has been better than anything I could’ve imagined”

Hannah was honestly surprised but after a quick tour of the house, aside from Ian and Mickey’s room she smiled and said that she would have more info in the next few days but she didn’t forsee them having any issues.


End file.
